Back to Spying
by doactionsneedreasons
Summary: After living with the Pleasures for a year, Alex takes up a mission to take down the newly revived SCORPIA. Rated T for future torture and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or copyright. Sadly. **

"Alex" Sabina called from downstairs. "Phone! The bank has some problems with your account!" Alex froze. He hadn't told Sabina what the Royal and General Bank really was, for the simple reason that he thought he would never hear from them again. They had promised to forget his name, number, address. They had promised to erase him from their database. Nearly a year of his life had officially been erased, but it was a small price to pay for a fresh start. but now... He sighed. Best not keep them waiting. They would call every hour, on the hour if they had to. Alan Blunt didn't really care, as long as he got what he wanted. He rolled of his bed and shoved the book he had been reading into the top drawer of his bed-side table. As he went downstairs, he noticed Edward and Liz Pleasure staring at him from the kitchen. Evidently, they knew exactly what the Royal and General Bank was.

Alex took the phone from Sabina silently.

"What do _you _want?" he said roughly, not bothering with formalities. He knew exactly who was on the other end of the phone.

"Alex, my dear boy. It's fairly simple." Alex stiffened, immediately recognizing the cold, emotionless voice of Alan Blunt. "We want you back."

Those four words shook Alex to the bone. He dropped onto the stairs, gripping the railing in order to stay right side up. "What do you want me to do?" He could practically SEE Blunt smiling. In six words, Alex had let him know that he would do what they wanted.

"Dear, dear, boy. You know I can't tell you over the phone." Blunt chided

"Then send one of your little puppets over here. I know they're here. You couldn't risk word getting out."

"He'll be there in five minutes." There was a click and the line was dead. Alex fingered the hearing aid he wore. He didn't have hearing problems , but it was a final gift from Smithers. It could pick up sound up the 35 feet away and recorded it. It was the only thing that connected him to MI6 that he had kept. After all, Smithers had genuinely cared about him.

Sabina sat next to him, saying nothing. Exactly five minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door. Alex opened the door. There stood Ben Daniels. Ben was the youngest of the 4 men Alex had trained with in the SAS and had later joined MI6, saving Alex during his mission with his godfather, Ash.

Alex led Fox to the kitchen, where Sabina and her parents were sitting. Upon seeing Fox, Sabina's mother stood up and enquired: would he like some tea, to which Ben politely declined.

"So, Fox. Still in MI6 I see. You should stay away from them. They practically murdered Jack." Sabina gasped. It was the first time Alex had mentioned Jack in one year, and the person who had coaxed it out of him was from the very organization he loathed with all his being.

"You're not doing such a great job yourself, Alex" Fox pointed out.

"I suppose you're right Ben. Let me introduce you. This is Sabina, Edward and Liz Pleasure."

"The new Jacks." Ben said softly. Edward Pleasure jumped up with indignation. Was this guy _trying_ to taunt Alex? Alex shook his head at him. Still furious, Edward sat back down, glowering at Ben.

"I suppose." Alex said vaguely. "though nobody could really replace her." He chuckled sadly. "So, what is it you'll have me do this time?"

"Just so you know," Ben said softly, "It was never me" Alex nodded. "They want you to train in Hell for two weeks. The same weeks your classmates from England will be there. I'm really sorry Alex." Ben held out a file to Alex. "Here are the details. has regrouped. Your job: take them down from the inside. Anyone who knew you will be dead, but you will be going as James Harris. You're 16 years old, expelled from 4 prestigious schools and found your way to Venice. The key is: let them feel like they're taking you by force."

"SCORPIA has regrouped?" Alex gasped. "And Blunt has the audacity to ask me to go take down the organization that MURDERED Jack? Are they out of your bloody minds? And Brooklands. They'll recognize me."

"Sorry again" Ben said, looking terrified of the 15 year old. "Brooklands shouldn't be a problem, though. You'll be an instructor-part of K-Unit- and already in disguise."

"Disguise?" Alex said, raising his eyebrows, "I thought everyone who knew me was dead." Ben shrugged. Suddenly, both men turned to the Pleasures, as if remembering that they were there.

"So." Edward Pleasure said, taking the silence as an invitation to speak. "If I am to understand, you want to take Alex away again to train and face the terrorist organization that killed Jack? Absolutely not." He said it with such a tone of finality that the words would have had any man besides Fox out of his chair and out the door quicker than you could say 'two weeks in Hell'.

"That, I'm afraid, is Alex's decision." Ben replied.

"Okay, I get it,but may I enquire. Who exactly are you? I know you're with MI6, but that's all." Edward said, seemingly backing down.

"I'm Ben Daniels, but you can call me Fox. I met Alex at the SAS training camp in Brecon Beacons and later joined MI6." The Pleasures reeled back, stunned. Internally, Alex was laughing at them. That was barely 1/16 of what he'd gone through.

"But why does ALEX have to go? Why not an older agent?" Sabina answered, her face a mask of confusion.

"When SCORPIA fell, most adult members were killed or captured. Now they're always looking for new recruits, especially kids, who they believe are easily fooled and opinions change." Ben explained.

"Alex?" Edward said helplessly, "I'd rather you didn't go, but I can't stop you."

Alex gritted his teeth. He hated to disappoint the Pleasures, but if SCORPIA was back on their feet, he wanted to be the one to knock them back down.

"Let me think, I'll call you in an hour. You! I'm not talking to Blunt any more than necessary." Ben nodded.

"See ya. By the way, I'll be with you in Hell, if you decide to come." Fox stood up and walked out the door, As soon as Fox left, the Pleasures started yelling.

"Now son, don't feel like-" That was Liz.

"Alex! Don't go." Sabina.

"What the bloody hell was that?" This came from Edward.

"I've got to think." Alex said quietly, pushing in his chair and walking silently upstairs.

Exactly an hour later he had his answer. He even called Blunt.

"It's Alex. I'll do your bloody mission on one condition: I take my disguise now and attend Brooklands as James Harris for 2 weeks before we go to Brecon Beacons.I'll be in my same year. I can pretend to have been switching schools for a year, right?We can even stage an expulsion from Brooklands!" He paused, giving Blunt a moment to absorb his hurried explanation.

"Fine." Blunt's voice was as cool as ever, but there was an undertone of annoyance.  
"But don't let anyone know who you are."

"Fine." Alex said, shooting back Blunt's words. "I won't." He was struck with regret that he couldn't tell Tom who he was. After leaving England, MI6 had put blocks on his mobile so he couldn't even tell Tom where he was.

"Then a deal's a deal. I'll hold you to it." Blunt said, as Alex's new life came crashing down around him. "One more thing. You're working with a partner. I'll see you tomorrow at Royal & General. Ben's bringing plane tickets. You leave in an hour." There was a click, and the dial tone began, leaving Alex dumbstruck, ready to argue with silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Alex Rider! :(**

**If there are capitalization mistakes, sorry**

Victoria was getting impatient. She'd been sitting in Alan Blunt's office since 9:30 and Blunt still hadn't glanced up from the stack of paper on his desks. The CIA's youngest agent didn't like to be ignored.

Suddenly the door swung open and a fair-haired boy of about 16 walked in. Blunt looked up. Now Victoria was fuming. SHE hadn't been acknowledged, but Blunt greeted the boy who was a half an hour late with something resembling a smile. Or a scowl, but with Blunt, one could never know.

"Hello Alex. You're a... half an hour late." Blunt said. He didn't appear annoyed, just slightly amused.

"Yeah. Jet-lag's a bitch." The boy said, sliding into a chair next to Victoria. The very same one that the agent who had escorted her had ushered her away from.

"So, Alex. I am delighted that you have agreed to this." Blunt said softly. Finally Victoria couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"So I have to complete a mission _and_ drag along a kid?!"

"I'm not a kid!." The boy protested.

"How old are you?!" Victoria retorted.

"15," he replied, "but it's not the years, but the mileage. How many missions?" Victoria smirked.

"3."

"Counting this one?" he asked. Vee nodded."10." Victoria stifled a gasp and stepped back several paces. This spoiled little brat had been on over 3 times the missions she had.

"Are you two finished competing yet?" Blunt asked. Vee nodded, as did Alex. "Any way. You two will be posing as siblings, staying at Alex's old weeks at Brooklands and then 1 week with you old classmates at Brecons. Then you will be soldiers at Brecons for a week after Brooklands leaves. Then we pack you up and send you to Venice." Victoria glanced at Alex. He was as pale as a ghost.

"I understand, but why do we have to stay in Chelsea?" Alex said quietly.

"To remind you of what's at stake." Blunt replied.

* * *

So an hour later, Vee found herself standing in frnot of a large house with the irritating 15 year old. Alex let them in and led her to her room.

He dropped his stuff in front of a door and continued down the hall, pausing in front of a door painted red.

"Don't EVER go in there." Victoria nodded. Alex nodded back and led her farther down the hall. He passed by the next door without acknowledging it. The door was cleanly padlocked and the doorknob was gathering dust. They stopped at the next door and Alex glanced around, hesitated before he opened the door. It was a generic guest room. The bed was made neatly, the dresser was empty and gathering about an inch of dust, and a large desk took up most of the space.

"Here's your rooms. Ben should be here soon." he backed away and five paces later turned around, bending down and grabbing the bags he had dropped in front of the first door next o the stairs, disappearing inside the room. The door slammed shut, but despite the obvious 'go away' signals, Victoria followed him. She stopped about a foot away from the door. Despite her caution, about 4 seconds later, Alex called out.

"Come in!" Victoria sighed and opened the door. She was immediately struck by the normality of the room. It wasn't guest room generic, in fact it was bursting with personality: Photos, books, school papers, and clothes littered the floor.

Alex was staring at her, his expression one of annoyance.

"Well? What do you want? he said, his face now held no trace of annoyance, only one of anger.

"How come you get a normal, set-up room?" Victoria demanded. 2 seconds later she felt heat rising to her cheeks at the stupidity of the question.

"Because this is _my _house." Alex replied. "And my room." he added as an afterthought. "On a more personal level, are you with the CIA?" Victoria nodded. "How long?" _6 months._

_"_A year." she said. A little white lie couldn't hurt. Could it?

Alex mumbled something about "copycats" and "ruin one more kid's life". "Well, we might as well get to know each other. We're supposed to be brother and sister. Can you fake a good British accent? James and Victoria Harris have to have the same accent." Victoria gulped and shook her head. "Wonderful." Alex griped, lapsing into a perfect American accent. He could have grown up in New York.

"Languages?If you know more than 1, at Brooklands, you should pretend you only know English." He paused, inviting Victoria to speak. "Okay. You are Victoria Harris. Become her. Victoria Thompson doesn't exist. I am James. If you call me Alex at that school, out cover is blown." Now Victoria had a question.

"What were your other missions like?" Alex's face darkened. He shook his head, as if to say "don't go there". Victoria smirked. He had probably spent months pretending to be a son. Someone's cover. Admittedly, she did that too, , thought Blunt had made it clear that Alex had done it much more frequently. "Who are they?" she inquired innocently, pointing to a framed photo of a man and a woman.

"My parents." he said, leaving nothing to be asked. "About the mission. I don't think you should go."

"What the hell?' Victoria exploded. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of carrying out a simple mission!"

"Simple?" Alex snorted. "Do you know what SCORPIA is capable of? They were taken down 1 year ago and they are already back on their feet."

"Yeah? Name 5 horrible things they did!" Victoria retorted.

"One. Killed my housekeeper. Two. "Killed my parents. Three. Tried to kill millions of school children. Four. Killed my godfather. Five. Shot me in the heart with a sniper." Victoria gawked. Defeated, she backed out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Alex and Victoria unpacked, Ben arrived, and Alan Blunt gathered the necessary papers to enroll James and Victoria Harris in Brooklands Comprehensive.

* * *

The next morning, Alex awoke to a familiar voice. "Alex!" It was Smithers, MI6's gadget designer. Alex sat up. Smithers was sitting in the desk chair, fiddling with an iPod.

"Hi."

"2 gadgets today. First, a book. It's a James Bond. Similar to the Harry Potter you shot Fiona Friend with, but the darts are lethal. Don't shoot your new partner. Second, and iPod Touch. It's normal, except when Angry Birds is activated, it shoots sleeping gas out of the headphone jack, and anything you dram on Doodle Buddy is automatically printed to my office, as is anything you write on Notes or take a picture of, It's fingerprint sensitive and shocks anyone who touches it that is not you. It also collects and allows you to wear fingerprints, much like the one you used in Cairo. Now, you need this, but don't tell Blunt."

Smithers handed over the book and iPod, along with something else. A .22 semi-automatic pistol. With that Smithers stood up and walked out the door, leaving Alex with one last piece of advice. "Get up. School starts in 45 minutes and Victoria's a girl. Try to get the bathroom before she starts her hour long makeup routine."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Smithers left, Alex was awake and alert. He locked the pistol in his desk drawer and dropped the novel and iPod in the front pocket of his backpack.

After a shower and breakfast, everything seemed much more clear. At the table, Be played the part of a normal dad.

"James? Have you forgotten your contacts?" he questioned. 'James' jumped up and raced upstairs. Contacts were part of Alex's disguise. They were a piercing, hypnotic blue, so impossible, that no one would question their authenticity. After successfully poking himself in the eye about 14 times, Alex was faced with a decision. Should he bring the gun to school? It was always good to have defense if it was needed, but his SO status wouldn't appear in the computers at school, and getting expelled early was not on his To-Do List. Eventually he shoved it in the holster at his waist and threw on a large t-shirt and sweatshirt to cover it. Just for good measure, he pinned the bottom of his t-shirt to his belt loops. It might have looked nerdy, but it was better to be safe then sorry (or expelled).

After racing back downstairs, Alex saw Ben briefing Victoria. James Harris. 16. Victoria Harris, 17. Upon his arrival in the kitchen, Victoria jumped up.

"Okay, let's go. We don't want to be late for our first day at a new school! Bye Dad." Alex nodded, and waved goodbye to Ben. He couldn't quite bring himself to call him "Dad".

The bike ride to school was filled with uncomfortable silence; Alex and Victoria weren't really on speaking terms, and just from a glance, Alex could tell that Victoria was a bundle of nerves.

When they arrived at school, they were separated. Mrs. Bedfordshire led Victoria off to a year 11 class and Mr. Bray beckoned to James to follow him. They shortly arrived at a classroom. After standing in the door for a considerably long pause, Headmaster Bray walked into the room. All sound ceased to exist.

"Class. This is James Harris. James? I'll go hunt down a desk for you. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

Alex nodded. "My name is James." he said, effortlessly coasting into an American accent. "I used to live in California." _Well, that much is true. _Alex thought. "I live with my sister Victoria and my dad, Ben. My mom died when I was young. Cancer." he said, trying to look sad. It wasn't that hard, all he had to do was think about Julius Grief blowing Jack up, and the tears would eventually come.

In the end, Alex had no idea how he managed to get through the day. He heard far more about "Druggie Rider", than actual classwork, and got far more remarks on his resemblance to the "gang member" than he would have liked. The thing that really cut him up was how _okay _Tom seemed.

Actually, school wasn't that bad, but Alex had hated seeing all his old classmates getting on without him, mentioning "Druggie Rider" only in passing. It wasn't that he enjoyed the attention, but it would have ben nice to know that someone missed him.

He had spent the entire day under the watchful eyes of year 10 at Brooklands Comprehensive, and the mess he had come "home to" was no better. Victoria was still giving him the cold shoulder, blaming him for the fact that she was stuck attending Brookland Comprehensive for 2 weeks. Among the names she had called him (brat, idiot, selfish... etc...) the only two sentences that had hit home were "How much did your parents spoil you? FREAK!". As a result, neither spies were anywhere close to being on speaking terms, and Ben being there did not help. He seemed determined that the teens cooperate. As he put it, "You have to depend on each other and trust each other with your lives."

Alex, sick of being yelled at and underestimated decided. He was going to do something he wanted. Calling goodbye to Ben, he hopped on his bike and headed to Tom's house.

* * *

Victoria sighed loudly, flopping backwards onto her new bed. She already missed her old room; the posters and books shelves. The lack of dust.

Her day had been awful. Being the new kid was no picnic, neither was trying to cooperate with a bratty fifteen year old. Really, if not for Alex, Victoria would be at home watching TV now, instead of undercover at Brooklands. The kid was just a brat, spoiled by his parents, who had wormed his way into the SO, probably through some important connections, but still. How else would such a jerk have gotten into military Intelligence. Victoria had spent the entire morning and a good portion of her afternoon being the new kid. the laughingstock of the entire school.

Again, Alex had it easy. He knew all the kids in his grade, so being new wouldn't be that hard. Victoria sighed again. Alex had gone out, supposedly to a new friend's house. Maybe nosing around his room and finding some dirt on him would bring him down a notch.

After making certain that Ben had gone to the grocery store like he had said, Victoria walked confidently down the hall and inched open the door to Alex's room. She stepped in cautiously, as if a monster or assassin might jump out at any time. It was, after all, how she was trained.

On the floor next to the bed sat a packed backpack. Upon opening it, she found that it contained only textbooks and folders. Disappointed, Victoria moved on to the closet. Hanging neatly on hangers were jeans, t-shirts, khakis, etc...

Victoria carefull closed the door, leaving it open 2 inches, exactly the same way she had found it.

She then moved to his desk. The drawers were filled with uncompleted homework assignments and unused school supplies.

When she looked up, she noticed a small leather notebook, like the ones accountants use. She marked the page that it was open to and settled on the floor to read a couple of pages.

_"Alex displays no emotion what-so-ever and appears to internalize the majority of his feelings. I would go so far to call him a psuedo-sociopath. He does not show the genetics, nor does his family for sociopathic tendencies, so I suspect it is an automatic reaction becuase he has been trained for so long to hide his true feelings._

_He appears to be hiding his emotions, which could later lead to complications such as breakdowns, suicidal_ tughts_ and actions or an inability to properly deal with them in the future. _

_Alex appears to show no concern for himself, which could lead to self destructive behavior later in life. -Dr. Trinity"_

The comments continued like this for several dozen pages, each highlighting how Alex supressing his emotions could potentially lead to some sort of emotional blow-up.

Victoria put the noebook down carefully, hands shaking.

She was sharing a house with a sociopath.

* * *

Victoria took the notebook back to her room; she would return it later.

_"Alex experiences panic attacks when faced with many reminders of missions including, but not limited to: photos of great whites sharks, and the Portuguese Man O' War. When his family is mentioned, it is as if his face just becomes a blank mask, though he is obviously experiencing great emotional pain. _

_Alex appears certain that he is completely retired and will never be called for by MI6 again. He says that if called upon, he will decline. Alex makes it ceratin that he loathes MI6, Alan Blunt, and anyone associated with MI6 or SCORPIA. If you look in his files, the fact that he attempted to assasinate Tulip Jones while working for SCORPIA, that is apparent."_

Sickened, Victoria closed the notebook, walked down the hall, and placed it on Alex's desk. Once safely locked in her room, she curled up on the bed, resting her chin on her knes and thought. She was sharing the house with not only a psudo-sociopath, but an attempted murderer (of the Deputy Head of MI6, no less) and a possible SCORPIA double agent. It was way too much to take in. Now, not only did she have to deal with a spoiled brat, but she had to worry about him murderering her in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER. Why? I don't know?!**

Alex spent the entire evening wondering what he has done to annoy Victoria this time.

He didn't really care though, he had other, more important things on his mind.

When he had gone to Tom's, his mum had answered the door and ushered him in. "Hi. Are you one of Tom's friends from school? Go on upstairs." This dialogue was accompanied with a wide smile. Alex nodded and went straight upstairs. He knocked on Tom's door sharply and Tom answered, looking rather confused.

"Tom." Alex said in a hushed tone "Can I come in?" Tom nodded, still looking stunned. Alex stepped into the room and sat down on the floor. Tom sat down too, apparently regaining his senses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tom hissed. Alex shrugged. No that he was there he was beginning to doubt his plan. Walking to Tom and telling him the truth may not have been the easiest way of letting him know his true identity.

"I'm here to tell you something important. It's me, Alex." Tom opened his mouth to speak, but just gulped for air like a fish.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Tom hissed.

"Dead?!" Alex had said.

"Yes. Jack was gone, you were gone and never contacted me once! You know what?! I don't believe you. Get out! Pretending to be my best friend?! How sick can you get?! Get out. Alex is dead." Tom lowered his voice. "And if he IS alive, he's dead to _me. _Trust that. Now get out." He shoved Alex out the door and slammed it in his face. Alex walked downstairs and past Tom's mom without a word.

* * *

Alex sighed. He couldn't do anything about the incident except mope. If he told Ben, he would get yelled at for nearly exposing the mission. Victoria wasn't one to listen. All he could do was go through this task day by day, and hope Tom didn't tell anyone at school. Well, he could also email relentlessly.

* * *

An hour after James had left, Tom started receiving emails. They were all relatively the same. 'I'm Alex, you have to believe me'. They were sent from Alex's account, but Tom wasn't ready to believe anything. Alex had disappeared for a year and Tom had heard exactly nothing from him for the duration of his absence. EVen if James was Alex, Tom wasn't sure he was quite ready to forgive him for his disappearance. Anyway, a relatively good hacker could get past Alex's security measures. The only things that Alex never protected were his emails... and his friends., Tom thought, rubbing the bullet scar on his arm.

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when he woke up was that the closet door was open 4 inches too wide and his notebook was upside-down. Someone had been in his room yesterday. It wasn't SCORPIA; they wouldn't have hesitated to thoroughly trash his room. Ben wouldn't have bothered. The only person Alex could jthink of who might have wanted to find anything out about him was Victoria.

* * *

Victoria woke up to an angry voice. Alex was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Oh. Hi Alex. Are we late for school?"

"No." he said. He looked calm but there was obviously anger simmering just below the surface, "Why were you in my room yesterday?" Victoria gulped audibly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Alex smirked.

"A) You're breathing faster B) You stopped using contractions: 'you are' not 'you're' C)You looked terrified. D) A+B+C= LIAR. Now. Why were you in my room? The longer you put this off, the worse it will be for you."

"I wanted to find some info on you so you wouldn't act so bratty. I saw the notebook. I know you work for SCORPIA." Alex sighed.

"If I were a SCORPIA agent, do you think I would leave proof on a desk behind an UNLOCKED door?" Alex said. "Also. You never took RTI, did you?" Victoria blushed and shook her head. Suddenly _she _felt like the younger person in this conversation. In an attempt to salvage the situation, Victoria began another attempt to prove that she knew more than Alex.

"It said you tried to kill the Deputy Head of MI6. It's a bit hard to ignore that." Alex shook his head.

"True, true. I did attempt to shoot the Deputy Head, but Tulip and I have agreed that it was a once in a lifetime occurence. She's forgiven me for trying to put a bullet through her head." Based on the way Alex said Deputy Head and 'Tulip', Victoria sensed that he was still angry at the Head, Deputy Head and anyone else directly in contact with MI6.

"Why were you working for SCORPIA in the first place? That's like ummm... being the new Hitler." Alex shrugged.

"Julia Rothman had some videos, told some lies. She told me that my father was a contract killer, for one. She even had me believing that Ms. Jones killed him. Turns out it wasn't Ms. Jones I had to watch my back around. It was my godfather. Can I go now?" Victoria stared. "I only came in here to ask why you were in my room yesterday, not to tell you my family history." Victoria nodded.

THISISAPAGEBREAKTHISISAPAGEB REAKDOYOUGETTHEPOINT?THISISAPAGEBREAKNOWDOYOUUNDE RSTAND?IHOPEYOUDOCAUSEI'MNOTSAYINGITAGAIN!

Long after Alex had left, Victoria was still in the same posture she had been frozen in when he walked out the door. Turns out that Alex's family history had been much more complicated than she had speculated. She almost felt sorry for the kid, he had been through a lot. But then she didn't. He had practically threatened her, and that should be enough. Eventually she decided to call a truce. She wouldn't be mean to Alex, he would be semi-peaceful. no one owed anyone anything.

* * *

That night, Tom lay in his bed. He groaned and rolled over, staring at his alarm clock. Only 12 PM. He wised the day would hurry up and be over with. Then he could start a new day, hopefully a better one.

Tom groaned again and sat up. What if the Alex impersonator had actually been Alex? A haircut and an earring would probably trick anyone else at the school, and he DID look alot like Alex. Tom sighed. If that was Alex, then he had just called him a liar to his face and sent him out the door.


End file.
